Aloha E Komo Mai
by Pricat
Summary: A shy but sweet Purple Minion named Aloha follows Agnes and her family home but Agnes becomes his owner having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys, we gotta get going as we gotta catch the plane home!" Gru said as his girls and Lucy were coming but Agnes was worried

While the family had vacationed in Hawali, Agnes had made friend's with a Purple Minion that she named Aloha and knew he would get lonely plus she couldn't leave him.

"Agnes you okay?" Margo asked her younger sister.

"Yeah…" the six year old replied softly carrying her suitcase.

It seemed heavier than normal but unaware her new friend had stowed away in it but Gru and Lucy wondered why their littlest kitten was so quiet.

Edith was being her usual self in the airport but Margo saw Agnes drawing a picture of her with a Purple Minion in a hula skirt making the thirteen year old curious.

"That's Aloha the new friend I made while we were in Hawali." she said.

"I see." she stated as they were boarding.

Gru understood but knew his littlest kitten loved hugging Kevin who was a Purple Minion forever so was unaware that Agne's new friend had stowed away.

"We should board the plane guys, Edith no bomb humour, Margo turn off your phone." Gru instructed as Lucy understood but were seeing Agnes sleepy while on her lap on the plane.

"They're home!" Dave yelled excited as he and the other Minions had been awaiting their return despite the fact they'd had another one of their insane house parties as Kevin sighed going to the lab or his and Dave's room.

"Hey guys!" Gru said as they were hugging him.

Dave saw Agnes hugging Kevin but were getting help carrying her suitcase to the room she and her sisters shared but was telling the Purple Minion about Hawali as she knew he loved it but were stunned seeing a small Purple Minion burst out of the suitcase.

"Aloha!" she said giggling.

"This was the new friend I made on vacation, but was sad but it's okay." she said as Kevin saw it hide behind her especially seeing Edith and Margo enter stunned.

"Woah, you brought a Purple Minion home!" Edith said.

"This is Aloha right?" Margo said.

"Yep but he's shy." Agnes said.

"Agnes who that?" they heard it ask.

"My bigger sisters Edith and Margo.

My Daddy might be freaked but it's okay, Chomper, Cady, Leo, Brooke and Kevin are Purple Minions so he won't mind." Agnes said to him.

"Ooh…"Aloha said getting excited.

Gru was stunned as he saw Aloha but understood after Agnes explained but Aloha was shy which stunned him.

"Is it okay if Uncle Nefario takes a look at him?" Gru said.

"No!" Aloha said as he hid behind Agnes.

"Aww it's okay Aloha, Daddy just wants to help." she said.

"Okay." he said softly.

"Daddy, I think he never went to the doctor before." Agnes whispered.

"Maybe you can help him, he is your Minion." Gru said.

Later that evening, Agnes was playing doctor and giving Aloha a check up but was hearing hij giggle as it was like tickling but Agnes smiled as Margo couldn't help but smile as Aloha was a little calmer than normal Purple Minions as she heard Chomper running from Gru as it was bath time but Aloha wondered what was going on, as Agnes explained.

" Ohhh." he said as he was innocent like Agnes.

Agnes sighed as she saw Aloha hug her and she giggled.

"Girls get ready for bed." Gru said as Aloha was quiet.

He was stunned as no Minion was shy around him but wondered why.

"He was Realky lonely as there weren't any Minions and people were scared of him but he's a big sweetie like Kyle." she said as Gru saw Aloha come out but quietly staring.

"It's okay little guy, as I'm used to you guys." he said.

"R-Really?" he asked softly.

Gru nodded as he saw A,oha hug him but explaining his story through hula.

"Aww just like Dave and Kevin!" he said.

It was bedtime and Gru was telling them a story as Aloha was near Agnes but enjoying the cuddles as Gru kissed the girl's heads.

Agnes then kissed the Purple Minion's head as he was getting sleepy but out like a light.

"I can't believe Dad let her keep it, as we have a lot of Minions!" Edith said from her bed.

"Yeah but he only trusts Agnes so she can help him." Margo said as she was texting her friend Avery. 


	2. Getting Used To Things

aloha E Komo Mai

The next morning, when the girls woke up, Agnes saw Aloha snuggled beside her which she found cute as she saw him wake up rubbing his jade eyes.

"Morning, you sleep okay?" Agnes asked.

"Yep better than in Maui." Aloha said hungry.

Edith and Margo were getting dressed along with Agnes as Aloha was watching putting on his hula skirt as Editb knew that Kevin did that as they were going for breakfast.

Aloha was thinking of her as a mother the way the other Minions did, as she was making pineapple flapjacks with bananas and whipped cream.

"Wow he eats like an normal Purple Minion!" Edith said.

Agnes was putting an napkin around his purple furred neck so he wouldn't mess up his hula skirt.

"Tankyu." he said as Edith and Margo understood.

They had school in a few days ehich made Agnes worry since Aloha was very shy and sighed as they were playing outside and Agnes was having fun on her bike, as Aloha was in the basket.

"Did the cousins soup up your bike again?" Edith asked excited.

She and Margo were riding theirs but heard the ice cream truck as they knew the other Minions went nuts seeing them getting excited.

Agnes was riding her bike as Aloha liked shaved ice but would like ice cream.

She got herself chocolate and pineapple for Aloha as he smiled eating as she giggled.

"Tankyu Agnes." he said.

"You're welcome." she told him as they were having fun.

Edith saw Kevin curious about Aloha but knew he was shy like him.

Agnes was getting an idea as when she went back to school, she could get Kevin to help her Minion out.

Kevin was listening to her explain but willing to help Alpha knowing he might get upset about her going back to school.

"Thanks Kevin!" she said.

Aloha was playing with toys as he was being careful since he wasn't as destructive as the other Purple Minions but she needed to explain to him about school, as he was curious.

"Minions don't go there, but Minion pups do.

But I'll be back after school and then we can play." she said as he understood hugging her.

"Aww!" she said.

It was now time for dinner and pizza night but the girls saw that Aloha wasn't going too nuts.

"He took a long nap, so he's groggy." Agnes said.

"Oh." Agnes heard Margo say.

She would bring him leftovers. 


	3. Under The Weather

Aloha E Komo Mai

It was the night before the girls were starting school and Edith and Margo were wstching a movie that wasn't suitable for Agnes which was okay as she and Aloha were in the room she shared with her sisters but had madeca fort.

"It's gonna be okay, Aloha.

I have to go to school." she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"To learn how to read and write, and make friend's." she said as he understood but Woukd miss her.

He then sneezed making her laugh but worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

Edith and Margo were impressed by this entering the room along with Lucy.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" Lucy asked Agnes.

"No, Aloha helped." she replied as Lucy saw Aloha whimper.

She felt that he was coming down with something but knew from Gru the Purple Minion male only trusted Agnes.

"Mommy is something wrong?" Agnes asked.

"I think Aloha is coming down with something." she said.

"Aw!" she said Feeling that he was sick.

"Let's go see Uncle Nefario, he'll help!" she said picking Aloha up.

Lucy sighed as she knew that Aloha woild only trust Agnes as they were going to the lab as Nefario was curious examining Aloha and had to give him a shot as Agnes saw him whimper.

"It's okay, as we need to make you better." she told him.

"Promise?" he said coughing.

"Yes as we want you better." Agnes told him.

"Okay." he said as Nefario was giving him the shot.

"Good boy, but I think you have a bad cold." Nefario said as Agnes understood stroking Aloha's messy purple hair.

"Let's get to bed." she said going upstairs.

Gru smiled as he knew that Agnes was being responsible, like with Kyle.

In their room, Edith was still awake and bouncing an Nerf ball off the wall and catching it as Agnes walked in with a sleepy Aloha.

"So, what did Nefario say?" Margo asked.

"Aloha has an nasty cold but he'll be okay." she said putting on her pyjamas as she and Aloha were getting into bed.

Aloha was in bed beside her as she was singing softly to him but smiled as he was out like a light along with her.

The next morning, she was sleepy after last night, but saw Aloha asleep but sneezing and coughing as she was taking care of him after getting dressed putting a cold cloth on his purple furred head.

"Oh there you are!

Dad was worried about you." Kevin said.

"I was just taking care of Aloha, he has an nasty cold." she told him.

"Go eat okay?" the Purple Minion male said.

She nodded as she was going downstairs but Gru and Lucy were happy but understood but would take care of Aloha while she was at school. 


	4. A Good Idea

Aloha E Komo Mai

It was October meaning Halloween was on the way and the family were excited but Aloha was curious as he had seen people in costumes and eating candy as he was tugging on Agne's overalls.

"What's Halloween?" the Purple Minion asked.

"Ooh it's fun as you get to dress up, eat candy and have fun but Edith loves it as she always dresses up as something scary." she said.

"Mahalo." he said making her curious.

"It's how you say thank you in Hawalian." he said.

"Oh cool!" she said as he giggled as they were going to the mall to get costumes but Edith didn't like her Dad's rules about costumes.

"Come on Aloha, maybe we can find you a good costume for trick or treating!" Agnes said as he followed.

Gru smiled as Aloha was very quiet, as he understood but were excited going to the mall.

Margo smiled seeing Agnes explaining the buddy system as she had learnt that at school.

Edith was getting a scary costume as Lucy didn't mind but Agnes was choosing something princessy but found a knight outfit for Aloha as Gru smiled seeing Margo was dressing as a vampire.

"Come on guys let's go buy these and then get q snack." Lucy said as the girls nodded.

Agnes saw Aloha looking around since he'd never been here before and knew that he needed to socialise but understood as she was the same plus it was Open House at school.

Edith was looking forward to showing her parents the mischief she caused in class, Margo her art but Agnes was scared.

"Agnes you okay?" she heard him ask.

"Yeah I'm fine Aloha." she said.

A few nights later, it was Open House at school but Agnes was colouring by herself and Aloha was with her but Lucy sighed as Agnes's kindergarten teacher was explaining that Agnes needed to make friend's as Gru sighed.

"We'll try but she is shy." he said.

Lucy saw that they were drawing things from home which were cute since Agnes liked tel,ing other kids about her unique family as Margo saw Edith being mischievous.

"I'm just spicing things up." she told her.

They saw their Dad join them as he and Lucy needed to talk to their teachers but both Agnes and Aloha were playing outside on the play equipment.

He knew his littlest kitten needed a lot of help with confidence but knew Aloha made her happy, but getting an idea remembering how Dave and Kevin had went to school when they had been humans.

Lucy was liking her husband's idea to let Aloha go to school with Agnes as Tbe shy little Purple Minion could use this to learn about the world since the girls were in their room as Agnes and Aloha were on their bed, which Gru thought cute.

"Okay guys, bedtime." he said as Agnes understood.

Edith was reading manga but Gru sighed as Margo was texting but was seeing them sleepy giving them goodnight kisses, as Agnes kissed Aloha goodnight as he liked it. 


	5. Halloween Antics

Aloha E Komo Mai

It was Halloween morning as Aloha was excited as Agnes had been planning trick or treating plans along with Edith but saw Agnes didn't look so good as he felt her head gently as it was red hot.

"You okay, Agnes?" he asked seeing her sluggish.

"N-No." she said coughing and sneezing making him feel bad.

He was going to find either Gru or Lucy as they would know what to do as he found Lucy in the kitchen tugging on the hem of her blue dress.

"Hey sweetie is something wrong?" she asked.

"Agnes, she's sick." he said as she was going to the girls's room seeing her littlest kitten in bed miserable.

"Aww you've gotva bad cold!" she said.

"Really?

But I'm gonna miss Halloween." Agnes said.

"I know but it's okay." Lucy said as Agnes sighed.

"I'm sorry you have to miss trick or treating." Aloha said.

"I know and was looking forward to doing it with you." she said coughing as he hugged her.

The little Purple Minion had an idea as he could go trick or treating for the both of them.

Lucy thought that idea was sweet.

"Wow, you're going trick or treating without Agnes?" Margo asked Aloha as she was going to a Halloween party.

"Yep since Agnes is sick, I thought that was a good idea." Aloha told her as she thought it was cute as they were leaving.

Gru sighed as Edith was dressed as a zombie ninja but Gru knew she hadn't listened to him about the costume rules but worried about Margo, as there would be boys at that party.

"She'll be fine Daddy, Edith told me about Antonio." Aloha said.

Gru couldn't help but smile as he was so like Agnes which was adorable and was getting lots of candy for both him and Agnes as Lucy was at home taking care of Agnes plus most of the Minions were out.

"Yes, Margo is a good girl." he said.

After getting home, Agnes was stunned seeing candy that Aloha had gotten for the both of them.

"Thanks." she said coughing.

He smiled as they were having fun and Gru knew Edith and Margo would be home later.

He knew things were getting interesting.

That early morning, Lucy was tending to Edith who had eaten too much candy yet again but Gru knew she would be okay as Margo was asleep along with Agnes and Aloha. 


	6. Pizza Night

Aloha E Komo Mai

It was the beginning of November meaning Thanksgiving plus Agnes was happy that Aloha was starting school and in kindergarten with her making her happy since he was shy, and trusted her since they were going to the mall to get school stuff.

"It'll be fine as school is good, but Brooke started pre-school a few days ago." she assured the Purple Minion male as they were in Lucy's car.

Lucy knew that Agnes was beingvsweet to Aloha as well as Brooke remembering how she had helped calm her.

"She's right, but we have to be careful." she told her.

She understood but were excited as they were at the mall but holding Aloha's purple furred hand as they crossed the parking lot into the mall.

"Ooh." Aloha said as Agnes giggled.

Lucy knew he hadn't been in a mall before but chose a Hawalian backpack making her smile, it fitted him.

After getting school stuff, they were getting school stuff as Lucy was drinking coffee but Agnes was curious about it since she saw her Dad drink it.

"It's for adults sweetie." she said.

"Oh okay Mommy." she replied.

Aloha was understanding as he drank it before and was gulping it down and was jittery but she knew how to deal with this but was calming down.

"Humu said he drank it before in Hawali before we found him." Agnes said as Lucy understood but were seeing him running around and Agnes was happy.

"Okay we need to keep you away from coffee." Lucy said as he was sleepy but were going home.

At home, Edith and Cady were being mischievous and Brooke sighed as she wanted to play too but Cady had said she was too little.

She was happy seeing both Aloha and Agnes home as they were going to play but sighed since she wanted to play with the big kids.

"It's normal as at school, the big kids won't play with us." Agnes said.

"Oh." the three year old Purple Minion female said.

They were relieved but eating snacks.

Gru was ordering pizza as it was Pizza night plus was under the weather and Lucy wanted him to rest.

"Dad is acting tough." Margo said.

Lucy sighed as she cared about her husband seeing Edith there as she was bothering Kyle and the other Minions so was hoping that her Dad would get better.

"Guys you okay?

Edith is being nuts as usual." Margo said.

"Yeah she and Cady wouldn't let us play with them plus it's Pizza night." Agnes said making Aloha curious.

"It's kind of a tradition we have but the cousins love it." Margo said but Agnes saw their Dad in pyjamas going to bed.

"He has a cold guys." Margo told them.

"Aww poor Daddy unicorn!" Agnes said.

She loved that unicorn book their Dad had written for them but Margo understood knowing that Agnes worried about their parents or her and Edith were hurt or sick.

"He'll get better, he's tough." she assured her.

They heard Lucy answering the door as the pizza was here making them excited as well as the Minions.

"Let's go!" Agnes said as both Aloha and Brooke followed excitedly but saw the rest of their family there.

Aloha was curious but still shy around the others but Agnes was helping him out plus Thanksgiving was coming up.

She would teach him about it knowing it meant four days off school but saw Edith being mischievous.

Lucy chuckled at her middle daughter but were getting her to calm down as Chomper was throwing pizza as Margo sighed knowing Purple Minions were unpredictable but knew Chomper was harmless but goofing around.

"That's enough guys!" Margo said.

"Sorry." Chomper said as she understood.

It was nearly bedtime and Agnes and Edith were being mischievous as Margo was texting her.

Agnes was kissing Aloha goodnight as they were sleepy 


	7. A Little Anxious

Aloha E Komo Mai

Humu noticed that Aloha was quiet but understood as he felt a bit left out in their new family but in time, they'd fit in getting the ukulele as she always played it back home making Aloha smile hula dancing unaware Margo was watching, since Agnes was at a sleepover.

The little Purple Minion male was about to start kindergarten on Monday but Gru had talked to the teacher since Agnes was in the same class and knew Agnes would take good care of him.

Aloha giggled as they were having fun like back home when they would dance at night unaware Carl was watching as he was fond of Humu but shy about it.

"Humu you okay sis?" Aloha asked her.

The female Minion in the hula dress was seeing Carl there blushing as Aloha understood that his sister liked him.

"Go be with him, eat shaved ice." he said as she giggled.

"Mahalo little brother." she said leaving him be.

He was playing eith toys but were hoping Agnes was okay as he cared about her.

She saw Carl in the kitchen but joining him as he blushed as she kissed him.

"You and Aloha are very close huh?" he asked.

"We are brother and sister of sorts as I look out for him back in Hawali getting him food, making sure he's safe." she told him.

"I see but you are a good sister to him." he said to her.

"Tankyu." she said as he chuckled.

They were eating shaved ice which Humu had been able to make but he was enjoying it which made her happy since she wanted to share her and Aloha's culture with the others.

"Mmmm this is delicious!" he said as she smiled.

They were having mischief but saw Gru chuckle because it was cute and knew Dave and Kevin were like this all the time.

Humu was hearing Aloha being wild making her worry but was going to calm him seeing him upset.

"Ssh bro, it's okay.

Things just take time." she said humming.

He was calming down but getting sleepy as she was tucking him in but kissed him goodnight.

The next day, Agnes was home but hugging him since she missed him and knew he probably didn't sleep well plus tomorrow was his first day of school making her excited.

"You're gonna like school." she told him.

"You sure?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yep you don't have to worry plus I can help as we'll be in the same class." she told him.

"You promise?" Aloha asked as she nodded.

"Yep as kindergarten is fun plus the teacher is nice." she told him.

Aloha smiled as he was feeling better but they were getting ready for bed as Gru were sighing putting them to bed.

He knew tomorrow was going to be interesting and hoped that Aloha would fit in well as he kissed the girls goodnight.

Lucy knew that they would be okay and were seeing Gru relaxing but that next morning, Aloha was already awake but was waking Agnes out she giggled getting dressed.

"Girls, breakfast!" Gru said as they got up.

Lucy hoped that Aloha's first day of school went well and saw the other Minion pups up being mischievous.

After getting ready, it was time for school and Edith and Margo were talking but Aloha was quiet as he looked out the window as they arrived at the elementary school.

"Come on Aloha!" Agnes said getting out of the car as the little male Purple Minion pup followed jer.

She saw he was quiet but knew the other kids would like him.

"I bet he gets in trouble today because the other kids are gonna be mean." Margo said.

"Margo, that's not nice!" Gru told her.

"I guess but it's true." she said but were sighing as the car left. 


	8. Hula Party

The other members of the family especially the Minions were curious about Hawalian culture because both Aloha and Humu came from Hawali so Kevin was already learning since he was fixated with Hawali but using the Internet to learn Hawalian words besides the ones Humu had taught them making the others surprised by the Purple Minion male but Mark was fed up with all this, do was planning to scare Humu.

Since Aloha was already part of their Ohana as he called it, it was more logical to scare Humu because she wasn't sure if she was part of their family or not since she liked Carl which made Mark sick seeing Humu by herself making leis for the Minions when Mark saw his chance.

"Aloha, you okay?" She greeted as he ripped up the flower she was using.

"Why did you do that?" She asked confused.

"You think you're part of the family huh?" Mark said.

"That's what Ms Lucy told me." She said.

"She lied.

You really think our Dad takes in Minions just like that?" He said.

Humu felt sadness as she left as Mark chuckled but bumped into Chomper, gulping realising the male Purple Minion had heard what had happened seeing a scowl on his face.

"That was really low, even for you.

Dave told me you were a bully, but it's true.

Besides Kevin saw what you did and told Lucy.

If I were you, I'd vanish." He snarled as Mark left.

.Pricat then entered seeing what Mark had done to Humu's art project, fixing it with her psychic powers knowing Humu would be happy making one hover to the living room where Humu was but she was surprised.

"Pri fixed your art that Mark wrecked, but Gru is taking care of him.

"These are really pretty, what're they?" Chomper asked.

"They're leis, hula dancers wear them." Aloha said mimicking the hula as Chomper thought it was cool joining in along with Pricat.

Kevin then had a great idea, but it involved Hawali as Aloha saw Dave chuckle knowing Kevin had gotten inspired from what Aloha and Humu were doing, activating Minion Beach.

The other Minions were stunned seeing that Minion Beach was back and loud music was playing, seeing a certain Purple Minion male in his hula skirt.

"Welcome to Hawali, guys!" Kevin said as they were excited.

Normally in the lab, they had theme nights but Kevin kicked that up an notch making Humu surprised, since she had missed the islands she and Aloha called home but we're seeing Carl getting an idea seeing the tiki gear with the fire dancing stuff wanting to impress Humu.

Dave looked worried because Carl could get hurt understanding the guy was in love with Humu, explaining he could get hurt which would scare Humu more than impress her.

Carl was stunned hearing Humu ask if he wanted to dance, nodding making Kevin smirk because he was happy as Kevin was dancing

"This was a great idea, as Humu was feeling sad." Dave told him kissing him.


	9. Feeling Like Crud

Lucy was waking the girls up as it was a school day but saw Aloha not feeling so good but unaware his soft thick purple furred body was covered in red spots and feeling terrible but wanted to go to school and Lucy sighed knowing he liked going to learn placing a hand on his purple furred head, feeling he was red hot meaning he was sick.

"Sweetie, you should stay home, as I think you're loaded with either chicken or Minion pox." Lucy told him.

"Aww we were going to the zoo today!" Aloha said coughing.

She underdtood as Agnes hugged him before leaving for school but were hoping that he would be okay since he had been looking forward to this field trip all week so were understanding that the male Purple Minion pup was upset.

"There will be other field trips sweetie." Lucy told him.

Aloha lay down annoyed but coughing as she was getting ready to leave for work but hoped he would be okay but was telling Gru to look after him the way he did with the other Minions but were understanding that Aloha was upset about things.

Later that day, Agnes was telling Aloha about the field trip but the Purple Minion male was understanding but was drinking juice but coughing up a storm as she hugged him since she had the chickenpox before so wouldn't catch it from him, and were helping him feel better knowing that he had scratched a little so Lucy had put lotion on the pox, so he wouldn't scratch.

Edith and Margo were doing homework since Agnes had done hers but playing with the other Minions but were havingbfun since Lucy had baked cookies and were eating up but saving some for Aloha as they would help make him feel better since he had missed the field trip eating up.

"Tankyu." Aloha told her.

"You're welcome." She said


End file.
